This invention relates to attractants for a species of sand fly (Phlebotomus papatasi). More particularly, this invention relates to compositions of matter containing alpha-terpineol or dibutyl succinate or combinations of alpha-terpineol and dibutyl succinate as attractants for Phlebotomus papatasi.
The Phlebotomus papatasi species is a well known vector for leishmaniasis, a group of conditions caused by the Leishmann species of Protozoa as stated in the Merck Manual (Published by Merck & Co., Rahway, N.J. 1956) at page 985. Depending on the strain of Leishmania causing it leishmaniasis may manifest itself as "Kala-azar" (L. donovani), "Oriental sore" (L. tropica), or "American leishmaniasis" (L. braziliensis).
Furthermore, fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up chances of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the U.S. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerble aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the U.S. of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, "terpineol" is indicated to have a good attractancy index ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly and "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly.
The dibutyl ester of succinic acid is indicated in Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to attract the Oriental Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) whereas the dibutyl ester of 1,1,3,5-tetramethyl-2-octenyl succinic acid is indicated to attract the Oriental Fruit Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3; the Melon Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3; the Mediterranean Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3; and the Mexican Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3. The dibutyl ester of tartaric acid is indicated to attract the Oriental Fruit Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3; it is indicated to attract the Melon Fly at a level of " 1" on a scale of 1 to 3; and it is indicated to attract the Mediterranean Fruit Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3.
On the other hand, di-n-butyl succinate having the structure: ##STR3## is indicated as a fly repellent in U.S. Letters Patent 2,991,219 issued on July 4, 1961. In addition, the insect repellency properties of di-n-butyl succinate is disclosed in U.S. Letters Patent No. 2,937,969 issued on May 24, 1960 and in U.S. Letters Patent No. 2,971,881 issued on Feb. 14, 1961.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of either alpha-terpineol having the structure: ##STR4## or di-n-butyl succinate having the structure: ##STR5## or combinations thereof in attracting the (Phlebotomus papatasi) species of the sand fly.